Membranes having isotropic (symmetric) and anisotropic (asymmetric) structures, e.g., multiple layer and composite membranes, are known in the art. However, conventional membranes have not been suitable for some applications, e.g., they have not reliably provided one or more of the following: desired throughput, sterility grade filtration, and robustness.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.